


Moth in the Middle

by NighttimeWarrior



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Crack (Not) Treated Seriously, Crack Relationships, M/M, Short One Shot, Suggestive language, kinda crused, no beta we die like my reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Batman misses his one true love~Mothman
Relationships: Batman/Mothman, Bruce Wayne/Mothman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Moth in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulrich007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich007/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bruce, I'm leaving you for Mothman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011819) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> :) I'm not sorry for this

Batman looked out over the Gotham skyline; it was as peaceful as Gotham could get. But he longed to be elsewhere. The Stoic man yearned to be in the arms of his lover- Mothman. 

They had met while Bruce was off on his year long trip of self discovery. The pair bounded over a sense of loneliness and the world never being able to understand them. 

In the thrill of summer lust- the two had become near inseparable. Hiding away with forbidden love creeping in the shadows of night, living like the world was about to end. It all too soon came to an end, as they were nearly caught in the embrace of passion. Bruce was forced to leave, he returned to Gotham. And if his suit was reminiscent of his gentle lover that was for Bruce and Bruce alone to know. 

But none of that mattered anymore, as he had come. He followed crossing state lines for Bruce. 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer   
> this is a joke


End file.
